Labios con sabor a ti
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Nanami tiene un problema, debe escribir una cancion sobre un beso... ¿pero como se describe un beso? ONE-SHOT


Bueno, primera vez que escribo algo de Uta no prince-sama, así que no me maten, debo actualizaciones en otros Fanfics y a menos que la señorita Atena quiera revivirme (que no creo) aun no me puedo morir.

Pareja: Hijirikawa Masato X Nanami Haruka

Lo siento, esa pareja me gusto, ¡es que se ven tan lindos juntos!

Bueno no los aburriré con palabrería, ¡que disfruten!

Labios Sabor a Ti

Un beso. ¿Cómo era un beso? ¿A qué sabia? ¿Como debía describirlo? ¿Un beso se podía describir? ¿Suave? ¿Dulce? ¿Amargo? ¿Tierno?

Las preguntas se arremolinaban a su alrededor como un torbellino que destrozaba toda idea.

"Una canción sobre un beso, miss Nanami" había dicho el director Saotome Shining de manera severa, señalándola de manera retadora, como era característico de él.

"un beso, un beso" pensaba mientras golpeaba seguidamente la mesa con su lápiz, se levanto decidida a preguntarle a los miembros de starish, pero entonces recordó que ellos estaban practicando su nueva coreografía, mejor no molestarlos. Suspiro cansada y volvió a sentarse frente a la mesa.

"un beso" se repitió y se llevo el lápiz de minas a los labios, de inmediato recordó su experiencia más cercana a un beso, que había sido con satsuki, de inmediato su mente le dio detalles de su cercanía, de cómo había dicho "hagamos algo divertido". Sacudió la cabeza e intento pensar de nuevo, esa vez su mente le entrego otra imagen de ese mismo día, lo cerca que había estado de Ichinose, tan cerca que había sentido su fresca respiración en su rostro, por un momento fantaseo con la idea, imagino que se acercaba a Ichinose, pero de último momento la imagen se volvía un borrón incomprensible.

― No tiene caso ― murmuro devastada y se levanto cargando sus hojas, se dirigió a la sala de grabación donde había un piano, cuando llego se sorprendió de encontrar a Hijirikawa tocando el piano ― ¡ah! Hijirikawa-san ― dijo sorprendida y el detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el piano ― Creí que estaban ensayando ― agrego y el negó con la cabeza suavemente.

― Los demás están ensayando, yo ya me sé la coreografía ― explico y ella se sentó a su lado, puso las partituras en el atril del piano.

― no me sorprende, Hijirikawa-san ― admitió ella y el comenzó a tocar la canción.

― Estas preocupada por algo ¿cierto? ― dijo el dejando de tocar y ella negó enérgicamente.

― No para nada, no pasa nada ― dijo con nerviosismo pero Hijirikawa supo de inmediato que mentía, el siempre sabia cuando mentía.

― La canción aun no tiene letra, deberíamos… ― dijo el pero ella quito las hojas del atril rápidamente.

― ¡No! Aun no ― dijo avergonzada y el la atravesó con la mirada.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto con curiosidad y vio como el color carmín le subía hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

― El director, dijo que la canción debe tratar de un beso ― dijo apenada y él se mostro sorprendido ― Y no sé como describirlo, dijo que yo debía de hacer la letra y…― se explico hablando rápidamente y Masato sonrió débilmente para sí mismo.

― ¿No será que es porque nunca has recibido un beso? ― Pregunto directamente y Haruka se quedo de piedra.

― Bueno…yo…― dijo estrujando las hojas entre sus manos y masato coloco una mano sobre su cabeza ― Hijirikawa-san ― agrego sorprendida.

― Masato ― la corrigió y bajo su mano por su cabello

― Ma…masato-kun ― murmuro notando la cercanía del Idol, iba a besarla, masato Hijirikawa iba a besarla. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y sintió la mano de él en su mejilla, sintió su aliento cálido y un instante después sintió sus labios, suavemente posados sobre los suyos y mágicamente todo a su alrededor desapareció. Pudo sentir a la perfección el calor de Masato y la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos, se trataba de uno de esos besos inocentes de los que Tomo-chan le había hablado antes. Soltó las hojas sin pensar y las preguntas de antes pasaron por su cabeza por un instante y después su mente quedó en blanco. Ladeo un poco la cabeza siguiendo su instinto y entreabrió los labios buscando mas de aquella caricia, y él le siguió la corriente, la atrajo más en su dirección y ella se aferro a su playera.

Pronto el aire les hizo falta y cuando se separaron, el rostro de Haruka estaba del mismo color que su cabello.

― Yo…yo ― dijo avergonzada y se separo de él abruptamente ― lo siento ― murmuro, recogió sus hojas rápidamente y salió de ahí, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

― ¿Corderita? ― Oyó la voz de Ren, alzo la mirada y ahí estaba el resto de Starish.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella, se aclaro la garganta por el nudo que tenía en ella y por fin su voz se digno a salir medio estrangulada

― con permiso ― dijo y paso a lado del grupo dejándolos desconcertados.

Más tarde, cuando volvió a ver las hojas de su composición, solo una palabra pasó por su cabeza, aunque en realidad no era una palabra: era un nombre.

"Masato" y aunque más tarde logro colocar la letra y Saotome Shining le dio el visto bueno, no pudo sacarse aquel nombre de su mente, incluso cuando escucho a sus amigos cantando la canción, ella solo podía fijarse en la voz de Masato, solo podía fijarse en esos labios que habían inspirado la letra de la canción.

"Labios con sabor a ti,

Con sabor a amor y a ternura,

No hay nada que decir, solo posa tus labios en mí,

Déjame volver a sentir que pierdo la cordura"

Bueno eso es todo, :3 espero que les haya gustado y sobre el Verso… yo lo cree ewe, así que sean originales y no me lo copien! ¡ES MIO! (Ok, que agresiva)

Nos leemos en otra historia si mi cerebro da para más :3.

Artemis K. Wolf


End file.
